


The Sound of a Soul

by gregariousGrandeur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souls are a strange thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Soul

Souls are the essence of the universe.

They are sound of a dog barking next door, of bees buzzing around your head, and the smell of fresh cut grass in the summer. The feeling of warmth on your skin as the sun kisses it, like a familiar old blanket wrapping around your shoulders. The cold yet warm feeling of making snow angels in the park, tightly bundled in winter gear. The fuzzy feeling of hugging your favorite stuffed animal to your chest and burying your nose into the fabric, a familiar scent filling your nostrils.

They are the ache of loneliness and the sharp scent of cold that assaults your nose as you wake, rubbing feeling back into your deadened limbs. The ache of laying on the ground for too long. The salty taste of blood in your mouth and the tears along your cheeks. They are the anguish of losing a dear friend, the anger of forgetting something important.

The memories that one holds dear, and the ones they would rather forget. The basic morals that one holds to be true, the love a person feels. They are the dedication to which we apply ourselves, laboring until our hands ache and our eyes droop closed. The feeling of a bandage on your skin, the inevitability of the fact that you’ll eventually have to remove it. 

They are the feeling of snow, soft and light, but builds to be a weight heavier than one person can bear. The flow of water through an underground stream, of hot blistering heat of fire. The smell of flowers that fills the air.

They are the sound of raindrops pattering their delicate fingers against the windowpane of our homes as the wind blows furiously against it in an attempt to push past its barricade. They are the smell of candles and the warmth you feel as you turn the pages of a familiar book, remembering when you first read it long ago.

It is the feeling of holding a knife in one hand, and pleading for peace with the other.

Souls are the entirety of a person.


End file.
